Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by xXdragonXdreamerXx
Summary: One night Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were attacked by vampires. Their saviors, three mysterious wolves. The next day they meet Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi, who bear a resemblace to their wolf saviors. Could there be any connection to the men and the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

1I was just on a supernatural role and wanted to write a supernatural story. Also because there were so many RK vampire fics, I'm going to write one about werewolves, because there cooler. Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah, 'sigh' I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. They belong to the genius of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Chapter One- Strange Rescue

Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao walked home after work, late one night. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze. "Ugh, I hate the night shifts!" said Misao in a whiny tone. "I'll have to agree with you, but how else can we juggle a job and college together?" Kaoru replied. "Oh stop your whining you two. Only one more year and we wont have to worry about late shifts any more!" exclaimed Megumi. "One more year for you! I still have three!" Misao cried. "Yeah and I have two!" Kaoru put in. "Oh then I must be lucky!" smiled Megumi, "Too bad, I feel sorry I feel bad for you I really do." Megumi smiled evilly. "Why you!" The younger too yelled. Kaoru pulled out a boken and Misao grabbed for her kunais. "Really you guys, you shouldn't carry weapons with you all the time! One of these days your going to get arrested!" The oldest of the three said, panicked.

But before the other two could attack, the street lights suddenly flickered out, _all _of them. It became pitch black, not a light in sight (A.N/ Hehe, it rhymes!). The air became cold and puff of breath appeared out of their mouths. "W-wha-what happened?" Misao questioned, her eyes wide. Kaoru shook her head but realized that her friend couldn't see her and replied, "I'm not sure, Megumi?" "Get ready," she stated, "they're here." The girls' eyes widened but they nodded their heads. They stood strait and close together as the looked off into the dark. Suddenly four figures appeared in front of the trio. Their eyes finally adjusted to the dark the girls could see their red eyes and white skin. Vampires. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, for years they had been trained to kill these monsters and here they are, surrounded by them. The vampires had killed Kaoru's parents, she was not going to let them leave alive, well, as alive as the undead could be.

The one on the end then spoke, "Well what do we have here boys? A midnight snack?" His tone was cold and malicious. His comrades chuckled, nodding. They approached the women who stood their ground. "Ready?" Megumi whispered. The two nodded and raised their hands so that their palms were facing the vamps. On their palms was a permanent mark of a cross. The crosses began to glow and the vampires took a step back. "It seems these three plan on trying to kill us. What should we do about that?" One of the bloodsuckers took a step forward, a smirk showing sharp teeth, on his face. His eyes began to glow and he muttered something in a strange language

and the women were thrown back by an invisible force. "Ouch," Misao mumbled, getting up and holding her now bruised backside. Kaoru stood up, rubbing her head, while Megumi was already standing and giving a death glare to the vamps. "Come on, we can still kill them." Kaoru and Misao nodded their heads and resumed their former positions. The crosses on their hands glowing again and a light shot out of them, stabbing two of the vampires through the heart. They dropped dead and the other two looked at them in shock and anger. Their eyes glowing a bloody red they yelled "Svar en tro sen geit dom re!" What looked like red lightning bolts came out of their hands and hit Misao and Kaoru square in the chest. The air knocked out of them, they stumbled backwards. The vampires used their moment of surprise to their advantage and used their incredible speed to appear right in front of them. Grabbing the two slayers by their necks and using a spell to freeze Megumi in her place. "Nice try, but we can't be killed so easily." The one holding Kaoru said, as his fangs inched closer to her neck. Kaoru's eyes widened as she tried to loosen the vampires hold on her neck. Her effort was for naut and she quietly awaited her death. 'I didn't go down without a fight.' she thought, a stray tear running down her face.

Before the vampire bit her neck, she heard a feral snarl and was thrown to the ground. Now she was a little confused, she saw Misao on the ground next to her and Megumi crouching next to them. They all looked up and couldn't believe the sight they saw. There were three wolves surrounding the two vamps. You could definitely tell that they weren't your average wolves by their size. They were almost the size of an average race horse! The biggest one had black fur and icy blue eyes. The next one had brown fur with chocolate eyes and a red sash around his neck. The smallest one had dark, blood red fur and amber eyes with a cross shaped scar on its left cheek. The wolves were snarling and spitting at the vampires until they leapt at them, ripping them to pieces.

The girls just sat there, starring at the now dead vampires. The wolves approached them, blood dripping from their muzzles. At first the women thought they were going to kill them too, that is, until Misao jumped at the black one, hugging its neck and screaming "THANK YOU!" The wolf sat there, frozen until it turned its head and licked Misao's face once. "Yes, I do believe a thank you is necessary." Megumi said, stroking the brown wolf's head. Kaoru turned to the last wolf, who was sitting in front of her. His soft, violet eyes starring at her calmly. 'Wait, weren't his eyes amber? Oh well.' She smiled at it and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began to wipe the blood off the wolf's muzzle, which was kind of hard since it was starting to dry into the fur. "Thank you." She said. He wagged his tail and gave her a lick on the face. The girls stood up and were surprised that the wolves' backs almost reached their elbows. Well, except for Misao, the black wolf's back reached her shoulder. With a jerk of the brown one's head, they were instructed to climb on their backs. 'Never ridden a wolf before.' Kaoru thought. Once they were on, the three bounded off into the night at an incredible speed, their eyes seeing in the dark perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update...I kept rewriting this chapter. Okay, here's chapter two. Hope you like it.

And if I owned Rurouni Kenshin a big chunk of it would be romance. That's probably why they won't let me have it.

I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you to my reviewers, you don't know how happy your reviews make me!

I especially want to thank red-samurai-cat for their pointers on what I need to work on. Thank you, I will do my best to make this story better.

And also to Aniwolf, Ayame,Layla, Meet A.L.E.X., Ayame, Antica, and you annonomys people. Thank you for your reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I have no idea how long this story will be. This idea just kinda came into my head and I didn't do any furthur thinking into it. Which is probably why it took me so long to update. Sorry

Chapter 2

A small black saab 9-3(A.N/ I had someone give me a random car, really, the only thing I know about cars is that they take you places.) sat in the middle of a traffic jam as its driver was busy ramming his head against the steering wheel.

"Oi Kenshin, I told you it would have been faster if we had just ran." Complained a brunnett in his late teens. He sat next to the driver as he placed his hands behind his head, resting against the seat. A read sash was tied around his forehead and his brown hair stood strait up. He was quite tall, well built and wore a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt layerd over a long sleeved gray one. His eyes sparkled teasingly as he added, "In fact, I think it would have been faster if we crawled."

"Not now Sano," came the muffled reply from a face against a steering wheel. His long , blood red hair, hung in a lose ponytail at the nape of his neck, as his bangs covered his eyes. He raised his face to look at the younger man. "If you want to run, then be my guest, just don't come crying to this one when people come after you with tranquilizer guns." His tired, violet eyes shone with exasperation and a pout on his face. He had on a pair of black jeans with a black unbottoned, button up shirt (say that ten times fast!)the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a white undershirt.

"Would you two quit it already. Besides the traffic's leaving without you." remarked an emotionless voice from the back seat. If no one knew anybetter, they would have laughed at the sight. With a blank face, the man was slouched forward, his head against the ceiling, as his arms were crossed over his chest. He wore mostly black, black pants, black sweater... black. His cold eyes staring at the raod ahead. "Oro!" was Kenshin's reply as he drove forward, eyes now on the road.

"Waddya know, the ice block speeks! Man I really thought you had frozen up back there Aoshi!" Sano joked as he stared at the tall man squished in the back seat. A small grunt was his reply. "Forget I said anything then." Sano mumbled under his breath.

Eventually, they made it to work...Which was at a high school. Yup they were teachers (Fun ne?). Sano was the gym teacher and by the end of each class, his students could barely move. Aoshi was a science professor, and its kind of scary when he stares you down when you talk. Kenshin taught language arts, he wanted to be a home ec. teacher, but the job was already taken. Poor Kenshin.

The three men got out of their parked car and walked towards the school. "See ya during lunch break!" Sano said, walking towards the gym. Aoshi just headed for the front entrance of the school, and seing that he was alone. Kenshin headed off to his own classroom.

* * *

"Hmmmmm, I don't know about this Megumi." Kaoru said staring up at the large building. "Oh don't be such a worry wart racoon girl. Working here will be great! And besides, we need a job." Megumi exclaimed, patting Kaoru's shoulder. 

"It could be loads of fun! C'mon Kaoru pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeee?" begged Misao, her emerald eyes giving off a puppy dog pout. "Oh fine." Kaoru agreed crossing her arms. "WOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Misao as she grabbed the back of Megumi's and Kaoru's shirts and running into the large, unsuspecting high school.

(I was thinking of ending it hear as an attempted clif hanger but since you guys waited so long I decided that I didn't want to die by my reviewers' hands)

The three women walked up to the front office meeting a woman sitting at the frot desk chewing a piece of gum noisily. "Um, excuse me. We're the new student teachers, we met last week." said Megumi as the secretary looked up at them.

"Oh, yes, let me see," she started typing and clicking something on the computer. "Megumi Takani, Kaoru Kamiya, and Misao Makimachi, correct?" the three nodded. "Okay, here are your name tags, a map of the school, and the classroom number you will be working in. Good luck, you'll need it." the woman mumbled the last part as the three, now student teachers, left the office.

* * *

"Oi 'sigh' ok, now you know why we don't play dodge ball with basket balls! You hit someone with one and they get hurt and angry and throw one back at you! Which hits you squarly in the face giving you a bloody nose. Isn't that right Yahiko?" asked a very frustrated Sano to a small boy with blood on his face. "Yes." Yahiko mumbled. He got a whack to the back of his head before hearing his gym teacher say, "Ok, time to take you to the clinic. Yo Ayame, make sure they do what they're supposed too, or give them laps ok?" The brunnette nodded and Sano walked off gripping Yahiko's shirt coller.

"Nurses office nurses office, hmmmmm ya think I would remember where it is but I never do. Oh here it is!" Sano exclaimed, proud of himself, " 'bout time." muttered Yahiko. "What was that squirt!" yelled Sano.

Megumi had just made it into her new office, when she heard someone bickering outside her door. "I've been here five minutes!" she whispered harshly before tying on her apron and opening the door. What greated her was quite a shock. There was a boy with a blood covered face and a tall man holding him up by the coller. The boy wasn't what suprised her though. The man had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a red sash tied around his head. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, which caught the two males attention. The boy said "Hey what happened to the other nurse?" while the taller one just stared at her, his familiar brown eyes wide.

Megumi forced her eyes away from the man as she went to the small brat, "Well she retired, so I'm the new school nurse. Is that alright with you?" The boy just shrugged and walked in. Megumi gave the man one last glance before treating Yahiko's bloody nose.

Sanosuke's only thought was 'Oh crap!' as he remembered her face from the previous night. The one that looked scared and helpless before those vampires. He had seen a flash of recognition through her eyes when she saw him. 'Danm those frickin familiar traits!' he yelled in his head. "So your new here? The names Sagara Sanosuke, Sano for short!" his happy tone not betraying his inner quarrel.

"Takani Megumi. Nice to meat you. But I would appreciate if you didn't abuse your students too much hmmm?" Her eyes twinkled teasingly. "Hey now, he's the one who got himslef knocked in the face with a basket ball." Sano defended. "Yes, but as the gym teacher its your job to keep him from doing such things." Megumi retorted. And thus began a long, pointless fight as Yahiko just sat there, with an ice pack covering his face, watching the two teachers.

So how was it? I kept rewriting this chapter and finally decided to begin with Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi. Hopefully it wont take long for the next chapter since I actually know what I'm going to write. Sugestions are welcome, and flames would be somewhat appreciated since I'm a crazy pyro. PLEASE REVIEW! Until next chapter!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

1Haha, me again!

I'm very surprised that I haven't gotten one flame! I guess you guys actually like my story!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Yoru: Well that's not saying much since you don't get more than ten reviews a chapter.

Me: Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me for appreciating my low number of reviewers! I still love them no matter how small their numbers are. Oh and everyone this is Yoru. My oc. He'll be hanging around with me for the introductions to chapters and such.

Yoru: Whatever.

Me: Well I'm still surprised that your reading this, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Yoru: Crazy over here doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters but sadly 'sigh' she owns me. Here's chapter 3

Oh yes, one more thing, anyone want to be my beta? Anyone? Because my grammar/spelling isn't all that great and it was mentioned to me by one of my reviewers. So anyone who wants the job just e-mail me. Thank-you.

**Chapter 3**

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _Was the only thing going through Misao's mind as she stood next to the tall, dark, and handsome science teacher named Shinomori Aoshi. He was in the process of introducing her to his class as the new student teacher/assistant person or whatever, Misao didn't really care, she was to busy staring at the handsome, chiseled face next to her. _If I died now, I'd be happy._ "Is that alright with you Misao?" Came Aoshi's emotionless voice. "Huh?" was her intelligent reply. "Are you alright with working with the students that are having trouble?" He repeated. "Uh, sure Aoshi-sama." Still not knowing what was going on, Misao just smiled up at him. "Good, now everyone get started on your labs." Quickly, the classroom erupted in noise as the students immediately began talking.

Today, the class was working with chemicals, stable and unstable chemicals. (A.N/ I bet you know where this is going?) So as Misao started wondering around the classroom, a hand rose in the air. Walking towards the two boys, she smiled sweetly and asked, "So what is it that you need help with?" The boys blushed, "Uh well," one said, "we don't really understand which chemicals we're supposed to mix." "Hmm, well, the beakers are labeled right?" they nodded, "Then I'm guessing that you could find them in your text book right?" they nodded again. "And if you mix the unstable ones, something's going to possibly blow up right?" Once again, the two nodded, "Well okay! I think that's your answer!" The boy voiced their thanks as Misao walked off.

Aoshi allowed a ghost of a smile grace his lips. He had watched Misao help those boys, even though she had no idea what they were doing. He had to admit, he was a little surprised when he had seen Misao standing in his classroom doorway earlier that day. Who would've known she'd be the same girl that he had saved the previous night. It really was a small world out there.

_**BOOM! **_

Aoshi almost fell out of his chair, but that would have ruined his calm, cool, collected reputation so he stopped himself. His eyes slightly wider than normal, he looked towards the back of the classroom. What he saw made him let lose a small chuckle. Misao's face was purple and her hair was slightly ruffled. Apparently she was trying to help a pair with their lab, but ended up mixing unstable chemicals. He stood up and walked towards the group now surrounding the shocked Misao. "Alright, go back to working." Aoshi said calmly. With a grumble, the group dispersed and Aoshi approached Misao. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she began bowing frantically, saying sorry repeatedly and how it was her fault the chemicals exploded, not the students. Aoshi smiled gently (A.N/ Aoshi's smiling too much, hell must've frozen over.) "It's fine, the students know what to do with a mess like this, but if we don't get those chemicals off your face, it might permanently turn purple. Her face was comical as she frantically ran around panicking. Aoshi grabbed her arm gently and led her to the sink. Wetting a paper towel, he gently dabbed at Misao's face, eventually her face was its normal shade again, save for the slight purple tint to her cheeks. "T-thank you Aoshi-sama." Misao said staring at the ground, her face flushed.

"I'm serious, if I don't find this classroom soon I'm gonna beat the person who created this so called map!" Kaoru growled angrily to herself. She had been searching for forty five minutes strait without finding anything. "How do these students find their way around! It's like a friggin maze in here!" In her rage, Kaoru didn't notice the giant stack of papers coming her way, and they collided. The person carrying the papers uttered an "Oro!" as they fell on their rear on the hard floor. Kaoru, who also fell, got up quickly and apologized repeatedly as she helped the person pick up the papers. "I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't see you there!" "It's quite alright, this one is fine. It seemed that you took a harder fall than I did, are you alright?" The voice was kind, as bright violet eyes looked up at her in concern. Kaoru almost stopped breathing. The man sitting on the floor had dark red hair in a low pony-tail with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he was quite handsome, actually. Kaoru's thoughts went back to the night before to a red furred wolf with violet eyes and a scar on its cheek. _No way_ Kaoru thought.

The man looked at her as she zoned out, recognition filled his eyes. _AHHHH! _Screamed the mini -Kenshin in his head, _she knows she_ _knows she knows she knows!_ "Um, miss? Are you alright?" Kaoru came out of her thoughts and looked back at him. "Yes, thank you. Oh, and here are your papers." He stood up and took the papers, adding them to the large stack. "No, thank you for helping this one pick these up. By the way, are you new here? This one hasn't seen you around here before." "Yes! I'm Kaoru Kamiya I'm supposed to be a student teacher, but I can't find the classroom I was told to go to." She said sheepishly. "Which classroom is it? This one could show you the way." He offered. "Um... 2311?" He looked surprised, before chuckling slightly. "That happens to be this one's classroom. This one was on his way back from copying these papers for an assignment. It's not far." "Thank you so much Mr...um" Kaoru trailed off. "Kenshin Himura, but Kenshin is fine." "Alright, thank you very much Kenshin. But I hope your class hasn't been waiting very long." Kaoru said. "This one has the period free at the moment." Kenshin smiled, "Shall we then?" He said as he began walking down the hall. Kaoru followed quickly behind him, pondering about how much he resembles her wolf savior. _It's a coincidence, yup, that's exactly what it is. Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence. _She told herself, _I mean, anyone can have the same eyes, hair color, and scar as a wolf right? It happens all the time. _She laughed nervously in her head. _Man, what am I thinking? Something's not right. I should tell Megumi and Misao about this when I see them. Who know's, they might have seen something strange too._

"Here we are Kaoru-dono." Kenshin's voice broke Kaoru out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Kenshin walking through an opened door into a large classroom. "So, you're my new student teacher, right?" Kenshin asked. "That's right, but you'll have to forgive me, I have no experience being a teacher." Kaoru admitted. Kenshin smiled, "Well that's why you're here, is it not?" "I guess," Kaoru mumbled.

Kenshin dropped the papers on the desk with a sigh. "Well Kaoru-dono, first off, this is a language arts class, my students are usually reluctant to learn, but some of them are easy to get along with. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job Kaoru-dono." He said with a reassuring smile.

Yeah, I know, the chapter is still short, but I tried to make it longer! You guys probably hate me though, knowing how long I take to update. I need someone to follow me around with a whip and give me a kick in the pants when I take too long. But I would like a few more reviews! Please? PLEASE! 'sigh' oh well, I tried. Thank you for reading Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Ideas would be appreciated! Opinions, ideas, or constructive criticism, I will welcome them all.


	4. Chapter 4

1Me: Hiya! It's like a record that I'm updating so fast! Right now I'm on spring break so I have a lot of free time!

Yoru: You always have free time.

Me:...

Yoru: Just get to the story.

Me: Okay! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and by saying this I cannot get sued. So stop following me you lawyers!

Oh before I forget, Satari, since you were the only one who offered, can you be my beta? Really! I'll need your e-mail address so I can send you the chapter to edit. Thank-you soooooo much! Oh yeah, I also drew the three as wolves, somehow I'll try to scan them and send those to you as well! I hope they don't suck.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS THANK-YOU SO MUCH!

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao were seated at a small table at the back corner in the cafeteria later that day. Misao had completely gone off, as soon as they sat down, about how she thinks she's in love and how wonderful Aoshi-sama is. "He's so mysterious, and the definition of tall, dark, and handsome! His blue eyes are like ice, and his hair is as black as night!"

"Wait Misao, now hold on." Megumi interrupted, "Tall, black hair, blue eyes. Does he sound familiar to you in any way?" Misao looked at her quizzically. "Familiar? I've never seen someone like him in my life!" but then she paused. "Icy eyes, midnight hair, and tall. Actually, he does seem familiar!" Megumi and Kaoru leaned in, nodding in encouragement. "He fits the exact description of," the two nodded vigorously, "of my dream man!" Kaoru and Megumi fell off the bench with a thud. Recovered, the climbed back up to a confused Misao. Megumi pinched the bridge of her nose with a frustrated sigh. "Misao, you remember last night correct?" Her voice lowered into a whisper. "Of course I do, it's pretty hard to forget." Misao replied, whispering as well. "Well," Kaoru said, "then you remember the wolves right?" Misao nodded. "There were three of them, one with red fur, purple eyes, and a scar." Kaoru nodded and Misao continued. "One brown with brown eyes and a red sash." Megumi gave a curt nod. "And one black one with blue eyes that was...really...big..." She trailed off.

"Oh no," Misao's eyes were wide and she was shaking her head. "You guys think that Aoshi-sama is..." The women nodded. "He's not the only one," Megumi started. "I met a bird brain earlier today, brown hair, brown eyes, and a red sash around his head." She counted off the qualities on her fingers. "Yeah and the teacher I'm assisting has red hair, purple eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek!" Kaoru added.

The women had thought they had gotten the idea through to Misao until...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Guess not. "You guys think that they're the wolves that saved us yesterday! We don't even know that those were werewolves, and you guys are already assuming that the next guy you meet, who has similar qualities to a creature of a different species, is one of the wolves! You guys are insane." Megumi had her face in her hand and Kaoru was busy ramming her face into the table. "Misao, just keep a close watch on him and try to see if you notice anything a little... different, than normal. Alright?" Misao made a disapproving face, but reluctantly agreed anyways.

With that topic of discussion over and done with, the three women ate the rest of their lunch peacefully and went their separate ways to their classrooms, or in Megumi's case, office.

"I'm afraid we've come face to face with a problem." Aoshi stated. "No kidden, what a small world it is, and the very next day too. Scary" Sano put in, shaking his head. "What do you think we should do?" Kenshin questioned. "My bet is that they already know." Sano started, "I mean, they obviously have some experience in demon slaying. By the time we had got there, two of the vamps were already dead." Kenshin looked thoughtful then sighed. "That's true, but this one thinks we should still hang low, maybe the haven't noticed anything yet." "I agree with Kenshin," Aoshi said. "There could be a slight chance that they don't have a clue, well, one of them anyway." His thoughts traveled to the hyper active student teacher he was assigned earlier that day. "Well I should be heading off to class now," Sano grumbled standing up, "they hate it when I'm late, good luck with your 'secret identities.'" With that he left the small teacher's lounge, heading for the gymnasium.

"This one should be off too. Hope Kaoru-dono hasn't gotten lost again. See you after school Aoshi." Then Kenshin too, left the lounge.

Sitting alone for a few more minutes, Aoshi decided to leave. Slightly looking forward to the perky, emerald eyed vampire slayer, Misao.


	5. Chapter 5

Look I've updated! It's a miracle!

I've got a confession to make. I don't really know how to continue my story. In other words, I've got writers block. I've also discovered that I don't like how this story is going. But do not fear for I will still be writing a werewolf story with the girls as slayer-like figures. And if you guys like the previous story better, I will drop this one and continue the previous one ok? So no need to flame me!

Yoru: Just shut up and get on with the chapter.

Fine I will!

Remember this is just a preview of a semi-different story, a few things might be switched around. More importantly, I hope the writing is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...You should know that by now! 'Goes and cries in a corner'

Yoru: 'sigh' I'll go cheer her up

Kaoru

Kaoru shifted in her chair to a more comfortable position. Letting lose a tired sigh, she continued to shift through the papers she was grading.

"Lets see..." she murmured to herself, reading over each essay swiftly.

"F, D-, D, C-, F-... How do you get an F-! Anyway, D, F, F, F...C? There's hope for humanity" Sighing again, she finished grading and put the papers in a folder, placed neatly on her desk. With a frustrated grunt, she slammed her face into the desk and stayed in that position for a few minutes until she heard a soft chuckle above her. Shifting so her right cheek was resting on the desk, she looked up to see her favorite man holding two cups of Starbucks coffee in his hands.

"It looked like you needed an energy boost Kaoru-dono." He said chuckling.

Too tired to be mad about the "dono" she thanked him. "You're the best Kenshin." She sat up to take the hot beverage from his slim hands. Leaning against the edge of the desk, Kenshin looked down at the C+ paper.

"Ah, so there's hope for humanity." He said with a wry smile.

"I fear releasing my students into the world." Kaoru muttered.

"Oh come now," Kenshin exclaimed. "With your wonderful teaching abilities, I'm sure they'll be perfect citizens once they repeat the class two or three more times." smirking slightly, he received a half hearted glare along with a pen cap chucked at him. "Now now, what you need is a nice long vacation. Don't you agree?" Hands resting on Kaoru's shoulders, he massaged gently at the tense muscles, resulting in a soft moan coming from her mouth.

"Kenshin! Summer break isn't for another two weeks, I can't survive that much longer!" She said desperately.

"That's not far from now, don't worry, this one has faith in you." Gripping her face lightly, he leaned forward yearning to give her a long soft kiss, before straitening. "This one should be off, lunch is almost over."

As his slim figure disappeared behind the door, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin had left his keys on her desk. Grabbing them and running to the door, Kaoru stuck her head out, prepared to yell after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. There wouldn't be any reason for him to go into any of the other classrooms, and there weren't any corners to turn close enough to the classroom for him to have passed them already.

Kaoru sighed. That man is a mystery.

Megumi

Megumi noisily tapped her pencil on the desk in pure boredom. Today had been uneventful at the clinic and she had nowhere else to go for the day. Deciding that she could close up for the day, she stood, ready to leave until an obnoxious rooster head almost crashed down the door in a panic. Megumi stared at Sanosuke in surprise.

"Phew, thought I had missed you fox. But thankfully I got here before you left."

Megumi sighed. 'So much for going home.' she thought.

"What is it this time Sano?"

Sanosuke looked sheepish as he pointed to the left side of his face, which was covered in blood. "Damn bastard surprised me."

Megumi faked a frustrated sigh before giving Sano a small smile.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Uh, well, I was hoping you'd tend to the opened wound on my face..."

Megumi gave him a good whack to the shoulder before grabbing his ear and pulling him into the next room, all the while mumbling something about smart asses.

Sanosuke chuckled, he loved coming to the clinic, just to see Megumi get all flustered when he teased her. Although, he hoped the wound on his face didn't heal before the fox tended to it. That would be kind of awkward.

Sitting on the examination table, Sano closed his eye so Megumi could clean all the blood off and bandage his head.

"Under all that blood, strangely enough, there was only a small cut. I think you'll live." She gave him a single pat on the head and Sano jumped off the table.

"Thanks fox, what would I do without you?" He gave her a dazzling crooked smile, causing slight pink to appear on Megumi's face.

"Y-yes well, I do have to help my most frequent patient ne?"

"Hehe, true," Sano chuckled. "Well, better be heading out. Thanks and see you soon...Megumi."

As Sanosuke left, Megumi's face set a blaze with a hot blush. 'He's never called me anything other than fox before...' It actually made her slightly giddy and made her want to giggle.

Finally able to close up the clinic, she locked the door with a smile on her face.

Misao

Misao glared at her opponent and slowly circled it. She'll get that darn punching bag one day, and that day was today! Yup today, it was going down! She took a deep breath, trying to calm her ragged breathing, then continued her assault on the opposing bag of sand.

"Your stance is too wide Misao. A real enemy could easily break through your defense." Her martial arts instructor, Shinomori Aoshi said.

Misao sighed, her posture sagging, head looking at her feet and arms dangling. "Sorry Aoshi-sama. I practice all the time! I really do!" Her bright eyes now staring up at cold blue ones. "But there's always something I forget to work on!"

Aoshi's gaze softened. Truth be told, Misao was his best student, and the cutest. (but he would never tell anyone that) Her flaws were small, and not many would spot them, but Aoshi had great experience (or so Misao tells him...a lot) so he was a good teacher for her.

"How's this Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, getting into a slightly better stance.

"I suppose it's a little better but you still need to..."

And so it went on like that until it had gotten pretty late, and the only two left in the dojo were Misao and Aoshi.

"Ok Misao, I think you've finally gotten the stance down. You should go home and get some rest. It's pretty late."

Misao wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Alright Aoshi-sama, but I'll be coming to the dojo tomorrow too, so I can train some more!" Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, but not before saying good bye to her sensei.

Aoshi watched as the door closed and let out a relieved sigh. "That was a close one." He muttered as the night's clouds parted, revealing a full, yellow moon.

A long howl pierced the stillness of night.

Phew 'wipes brow' so how's that? Like it? Hate it? How many people ask that after their first chapter? Anyway I think it's better than the first one, so I'd much rather continue this one rather than the previous Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.


End file.
